Keristrasza (tactics)
Keristrasza was a servant of Alexstrasza's flight. She planned to stall Malygos's advance in the Nexus War by eliminating his consort and facing his retribution with a fleet of red dragons. While the plan worked and Malygos was distracted, he used his considerable power to imprison Keristrasza within The Nexus and slowly bind her to his will as a new consort. She is currently being held there and players are tasked with killing her to preserve her freedom. Abilities * Tail Sweep: :Inflicts 600 to 1000 damage on enemies in a cone behind the caster, knocking them back. * Crystal Chains: :Inflicts Frost damage and immobilizes an enemy target for up to 10 sec. * Enrage: :Enrages, increasing physical damage and attack speed for 2 minutes. Activates when boss is at 25% health. * Crystalfire Breath: :Inflicts Frost damage to enemies in a cone in front of the caster, slowing their movement speed and dealing damage over time. * Intense Cold: :Deals periodic damage and slows the attack and casting speeds of nearby enemies over time. Movement breaks the effect. Debuff: 100 Frost damage every 1 sec. Attack and casting speeds slowed by 10%. Movement removes this effect. Can stack up to 9 times. * Frenzy :Greatly increases Keristrasza's swing speed and damage per hit. Can be removed by a hunter's Tranquilizing Shot (Anesthetic Poison is unverified). Used when she reaches 25% HP. Semi-frequently reapplied if removed. Strategy Keristrasza is frozen in ice at the beginning of the instance. There are three usable orbs around her. Once the area is clear of any patrols, click on the orbs and she will be released. It's best to have your three DPS use the orbs, so the Tank can can pick her up right away. Keep her parallel to the rest of the group. She has a tail sweep, casts Crystal Chains, Crystalfire Breath that does frostfire damage and slows attacks, and has a stackable debuff called Intense Cold that can stack up to nine times. Crystalfire Breath can be dispelled. To prevent Intense Cold from stacking, all you have to do is move and it removes the debuff. Any movement clears the debuff so all casters can either strafe one step or jump after a cast or two. Melee and the tank must keep close watch on their debuff and move a little or jump to clear it. It helps if there is someone in the party that can either dispel or cleanse so that they will be able to remove Crystal Chains. It will keep the targeted party member rooted for ten seconds and prevent them from clearing their Intense Cold debuff. A PvP trinket also clears Crystal Chains. Make sure to stand off so that you are facing her side and do not get Tail Swept or are hit with Crystalfire Breath. Alternate, easier strategy: Have the tank stand right in the center of the room on the platform and set up melee DPS on either side to avoid the Tail Swipe and HAVE EVERYONE JUMP. Kiting isn't necessary for this fight, as jumping is a much easier and friendlier alternative strategy. For groups having trouble jumping due to cast time, particularly for healers, kitting is possible with a hunter however it can be a painfully slow kill. Heroic Fighting her on heroic is just like fighting her on normal except for a few minor changes: * Intense Cold ticks harder. * Crystal Chains hits the entire group rather than a single target and is used much more frequently. * Her melee attacks hit for 5-7k on plate. Keristrasza on heroic is just like Keristrasza on normal with the added difficult of not being able to dodge the Intense Cold damage all the time. Having the tank jump in place turns the fight largely into a typical dragon tank 'nd spank. Heroic Tips * If you have a dispeller have them remove the chains from the tank and the healer at the very least whenever Keristrasza casts Crystal Chains. * If you have a hunter have him use Tranq Shot on Keristrasza when she enrages at 25%. * If you don't have a way to remove Keristrasza's Frenzy effect make sure everyone knows to save their big CDs for 25%. * Warrior and Death Knight tanks should save Shield Wall and Icebound Fortitude for between 30-26%. You don't want to eat even one full power melee attack from Keristrasza when she's frenzied. ** Especially if the damage spike might be more than your healer can handle. ** Especially considering that you will be eating her increased damage at some point if your group can't take her down 25% in under 15 seconds. * If you have a way to buff the party's Frost Resistance (totem or paladin), do it. Verifications Needed * Does rogue Anesthetic Poison II remove her Frenzy effect? * Will an Earthen Power enhanced Earthbind Totem remove Crystal Chains? * Will a Grounding Totem eat Crystal Chains? Quotes Aggro: * Preserve? Why? There's no truth in it. No no no... only in the taking! I see that now! Crystal Nova Root: *Stay. Enjoy your final moments. Enrage: *Finish it! Finish it! Kill me, or I swear by the Dragonqueen you'll never see daylight again! Slay: *Now we've come to the truth! Death: *Dragonqueen... Life-Binder... preserve... me. Loot Videos External links Category:Bosses Category:Dragons Category:Red Dragonflight Category:The Nexus mobs